They Came From Earth
by The Threat
Summary: Boukenger . Sequel to 'Skeletal Madness'. In this story, the heroes will reunite with old friends. Though happiness is hard to find.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Boukenger" is owned by Toei Company. The character "Verne" is mine.

Note: I do not consider the team-up specials as canon to the series, I therefor ignore the events from the team-ups with both "Super Sentai" as well as "Gekiranger".

* * *

Whatever it is that usually kept the Boukengers occupied, they were all found doing exactly that, that day. The day had started quietly, as no new precious was found, and the Negative Syndicate kept itself unusually quiet. But all that was about to change soon enough.

Mr. Voice showed itself on the screens: "Everybody, look at this!"

It showed something on the screen, that looked like a shooting star. Natsuki was the first to say something: "Looks beautiful."

"Is that a meteor?" Souta asked.

"I thought so at first." Mr. Voice answered, "But I saw it changing course just before entering our atmosphere."

"What?" Souta sounded surprised, "Meteors don't change course!"

"Then it's not a meteor!" Masumi figured.

"Everyone!" Makino suddenly appeared on the screens, "I just received a signal."

"Did it come from the meteor?" Masumi asked.

Makino looked surprised: "How did you know?"

"What is it?" Eiji suddenly asked.

"It's... I can't believe it myself." Makino seemed to have trouble answering, "It's DaiVoyager!"

Everyone widened their eyes and dropped their jaws upon hearing this. Masumi was the first to speak: "But that must mean..."

"Red and Pink are in trouble!" Souta realized.

"Natsuki-tachi must help them." Natsuki decided.

And as said, they went to prevent DaiVoyager from crashing. With their two robots, DaiBouken and DaiTanken, they managed to pick up DaiVoyager before crashing, while Siren Builder extinguished the fire. Once that was done, the Boukenger's, though still unable to henshin from last time, got inside DaiVoyager and helped their friends.

Some time later, back at SGS headquarters, Makino entered the common room: "I have good news and bad news."

Somewhat impatient, Masumi asked: "What is it?"

"The bad news is, our mecha have sustained quite some damage trying to help Akashi and Sakura. Not to mention what's wrong with DaiVoyager, or even..."

He went silent after that, but Souta asked: "Even what?"

"Nothing!" Makino exclaimed.

"If that's the bad news..." Natsuki thought out loud, "... then the good news...?"

"They're alright." Makino answered, "But only Sakura has awakened."

"Well, at least it's better than neither one awakening." Eiji replied.

"We'd better ask them what happened, right away." Souta decided.

Masumi agreed: "Good idea."

The four of them got up and went down, with Makino, to the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they have arrived, they looked at the already awake Sakura. The first thing Natsuki could think of doing was running to her to give her a hug. As soon as Sakura gave a loud cry of agony, she let go.

"O... Natsuki's sorry." she said.

"Well, I suppose I now have a reason to reject hugs." Sakura said, with a tiny smile on her face.

"So... what exactly happened out there?" Masumi asked.

"Did you run into any trouble?" Eiji asked her.

Sakura sighed: "So many things happened, I don't know where to start."

"Try us." Masumi said.

"We..." Sakura started, "We arrived at a planet on Proxima Centauri."

"You mean the closest star to our own solar-system?" Souta asked.

"I know, under normal circumstances, that would not be possible." Sakura replied, "But as Chief... I mean..."

"Yeah, we know who you mean." Masumi interrupted, before she started to feel embarrassed.

"Anyway..." Sakura continued, "... as he would say, when humans become Precious, anything is possible."

"And what did you find?" Eiji asked.

Sakura was about to doze off, but she kept herself strong: "We found the last people of Atlantis."

"Really? You did?" Makino sounded somewhat angry.

"So what were the Atlantis people like?" Natsuki asked.

"Other than not so happy to see us?" Sakura questioned.

This surprised everyone, but only Makino spoke: "Why not?"

"I don't know." Sakura answered, "When we arrived, they immediately started to act hostile to us. They captured us, tried to find out as much from us as they could,... We were lucky to at all leave the planet. In doing so, DaiVoyager sustained lots of damage. Too much for us for any more far away travels. So we had to return."

"But how could they be hositle?" Natsuki questioned.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" somebody else asked them.

Upon hearing the voice, everyone turned to look at the new guy, who was still standing in the doorway: Verne.

"What do you mean?" Masumi asked.

"Whoever said that Atlantian people were peaceful?" Verne added.

"Lots of people do!" Natsuki replied, "There are these movies, books,..."

"Those are modern tell-tales." Verne interrupted, "I'm asking for ancient ones."

"Well there's..." Natsuki tried to answer, but couldn't, "I mean, there's..."

"There aren't any, are there?" Verne sounded satisfied, "The first ever record there is of Atlantis was a story written by Plato, and in it, he wrote about a war-raging people who came from beyond Gibraltar. What he wrote was a satirical story about how modern Greece, or what was modern Greece to him, came to be. It surprises me that these days, people think of them to be peaceful."

"But you said it was satirical." Souta said.

"But it looks to me, he wasn't too far off." Masumi remarked.

"Precisely." Verne agreed.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sakura was the only one who didn't know him.

Verne shook his head, after which he got closer to Sakura: "You must be that Sakura I heard so much about."

He then stuck out his hand, still thinking of the Western ways of greeting people: "I'm Daniel Verne, also known as Boukemerald."

Sakura looked at his hand, then at his face: "Verne, huh?"

Verne then formed a fist with his hand, after which he swore something in his own language, though it looked more like he was saying something to himself rather than to anyone else.

"What did you just say?" Sakura asked him.

"He does that some times." Masumi answered her.

"Never mind what I just said." Verne said.

Shortly after that, somebody else said something. Whatever he said, everyone recognized the voice. It was Satoru's voice, which means he just woke up too. Upon hearing him, they all turned to him.

"I take it you guys didn't want him to replace me, so you gave him his own color, right?" he then aked them.

"If only it were that simple." Souta replied.

"Or rather, if only Verne was so simple." Eiji remarked.

"Er... why did you just speak Latin?" Verne asked him.

"Why? Wasn't that the language you just spoke?" Satoru sounded surprised.

"No!" Verne sounded a little angry.

"Okay, so it's not Latin." Satoru replied, "So why did you become Emerald?"

Verne shrugged: "Let's just say that "red" means "stop" and "green" means "go"."

"See what we mean?" Masumi asked Satoru.

"So what treasure are you looking for?" Satoru asked Verne.

"Treasure?" Verne questioned.

"Everyone who becomes a Boukenger is seeking a treasure." Satoru explained, "What's yours?"

Verne needed to think for a second, then answered: "If I'm seeking anything, it'd be the ultimate story."

"That sounds easy." Satoru replied.

"It would be..." Verne sighed, "... if some people would cooperate a little."

"Why? Something wrong with the team here?" Satoru asked him.

"I was talking about the team." Verne answered.

"Emerald!" Mr. Voice suddenly called him, "A word!"

Though obviously reluctant, Verne left them, so he'd speak to Mr. Voice a little more privately.

"What's wrong?" Satoru wondered.

"We don't know what exactly either." Masumi replied, "The two of them are always fighting."

"So?" Sakura asked, "We never fought with Mr. Voice then?"

"It's different here." Souta answered, "But like Masumi said, we don't know why."

"Well, then I guess it's safe to say his story won't be an easy one." Satoru laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Some time later, Makino entered the Boukengers' common room. He didn't find any of the Boukengers, apart from Verne, who was again using his own language, which sounded somewhat enraged, but he appeared to be using it against Mr. Voice.

"Look." Mr. Voice then said, "You know..."

Verne then interrupted him, and though Makino didn't understand him, he knew he used a sarcastic tone.

"I'm not gonna listen to this any more!" Mr. Voice then said, and disappeared off the screen.

Verne took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Makino then approached him: "Er... you alright?"

He turned to look at Makino, sighed, then replied: "I've known better days."

"You do know that Mr. Voice..." he began.

"Yes! Yes! I know! No need to rub it in some more by you too!" Verne interrupted him.

Makino was a little taken aback at that, which Verne noticed: "Sorry. It's not you I'm mad at."

"Oh, good!" he sounded a little more happy, "I just wanted you to know... it's ready."

Verne looked curious at first, but then turned away: "Sorry. I'm hardly in the mood for excitement."

Makino looked at Mr. Voice's screen, then back at Verne, somehow understanding: "That's alright. I've got too much work fixing the other Gou Gou-vehicles, anyway."

"Don't let me stop you." Verne remarked.

"While I'm at it, maybe you could try to get more acquainted with Red and Pink." Makino suggested, "Maybe that'll keep your mind off of this."

"I hope so." Verne sighed, "Can I stay here for a moment first? I don't think I should face them while..."

"Of course." Makino replied, "Take your time. Don't let me stop you."

Verne looked at Makino, somewhat cynical, but Makino didn't care. With the elevator, he went back to his working station.

With the mechas damaged, one more severely than the other, it looked like he had a lot of problems fixing it up.

"You people have really surpassed yourselves this time." Makino remarked, though he knew the Boukengers couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, he found some kind of an anomaly on DaiVoyager. He didn't know what it was, but he did know it was nothing he had installed on DaiVoyager. Closer inspection caused his computer to run rampant.

"What's going on?" he asked, "What is this?"

That's when the strangest things started to happen. Lights started going on and off, machines started to operate when not switched on,... it was like something had entered the SGS's electric system.

Shortly before that started, Masumi had a little present for both Satoru and Sakura. He held up their Accellulars, so to show them: "I thought you two might want to have these back."

Gratefully, they both took it back: "I wonder why didn't take these with us in outer space."

"What I wonder is where are all of yours?" Satoru asked, as he has noticed everyone's empty pockets.

"Oh..." Souta started, "A little souvenir from Shizuka."

That's when the lights in the infirmary started to flicker. But the weirdest part was how Sakura's Accellular reacted. She looked at it, only to notice it was trying to meassure something. When she pointed to the closest electrical device she could find, the reading was more clearly.

"What's going on?" Natsuki panicked.

"We're having a power surge?" Masumi wondered.

"Everyone." Sakura drew everyone's attention, sounding alarmingly calm: "Hazard level is 564. There's a Precious in our electric system."


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Verne too realized something was off with the electricity in the building. Strangely, it seemed to effect Mr. Voice's screens more than anything else. This got him to leave the room and go... some place. But wherever he intended to go, the secret door wouldn't open. He was trapped in this room. He then looked at what he wore around his wrist. He pressed the appropriate buttons, so to change into Boukemerald. He mumbled something in his own language, after which he used his fist to slam a way out of the room.

In the infirmary, everyone was surprised to hear Sakura's statement.

"A Precious in our systems?" Masumi questioned, "How does that work?"

"It wouldn't be..." Satoru whispered.

"The Atlantians!" Sakura realized, "They must have send it with us!"

"Why would the Atlantians do that?" Natsuki wondered.

"I think we've got more pressing problems than that." Eiji remarked.

"You're right." Satoru agreed, "We'd better..."

"Wait!" Souta shouted, "You still need to recover."

"I think I've slept enough." Satoru replied, after which he brought up his Accellular.

Upon doing so, he noticed something strange. It's screen appeared to show all kinds of gibberish. Seeing this, he asked: "What's all this?"

"What's wrong?" Souta asked, after which Satoru showed him his Accellular.

Sakura saw it too, which got her to look at her own. It showed the same thing. She then tried to spin the button, so to transform, but it didn't work. That's when she realized: "It must have gotten in my Accellular when I scanned it, and then made it's way to yours. It's disabling our henshin mechanism."

"Alright, that's it!" Masumi exclaimed, "I'm not gonna stay here and do nothing!"

He started towards the door, but it too shut down on it's own. There was no way out for them. Masumi tried to bang his way out, but only hurt his shoulder doing so.

"Masumi-chan!" Natsuki cried, after which she ran to him, trying to help him in every way she could.

"A broken shoulder now." Souta laughed, "Staying here is becoming a habit of yours."

"This is just great." Eiji remarked, "Our own henshin devices are still broken, those who aren't are useless, and Verne... where the hell is he?"

"Some teammember he makes." Masumi complained.

"He's probably having the same trouble as we do." Satoru realized.

"Not really reassuring." Sakura said, "What do we do now?"

What they didn't know is that Boukemerald, who changed back into Verne, was running around the building, trying to make sense out of all this. That's when somebody tried to contact him.

"Verne? Can you hear me?" that someone asked.

Verne raised his hand, so he could reply to this someone, who's voice he recognized: "Makino?"

"I'm using my old laptop to contact you." he replied, "We've got a problem."

"No kidding." Verne sounded sarcastic.

"Whatever it is, it appears to know much about our systems." Makino explained, "Which is weird."

"Why is that?" Verne asked.

"This system is a reverse-engineered version of many Precious we've found." Makino explained, "Not many can know about it, nor find a way to invade it."

"No wonder you use your own laptop." Verne understood.

"Yes. It doesn't seem to do much to mundane systems." Makino said, "It's like it doesn't know it. But I'm afraid it won't last long. It's already gotten to the others. I can't reach them anymore."

"Their henshin devices are still broken, that doesn't surprise me." Verne replied.  
"But not of Red or Pink." Makino reasoned, "But I can't reach them. It must have found it's way in their system as well."

"Then why can I still speak to you?" Verne wondered.

"It must be because yours is of a new design." Makino figured, "Whatever's doing all this doesn't seem to recognize your own device. But I have reason to believe it's trying to get in."

That's when Verne realized something else: "Hang on! What about..."

He had, for some reason, trouble to mention the name he was about to mention, but Makino knew what he wanted to know: "Mr. Voice only just left the building."

"Big surprise." Verne sighed, although he appeared relieved.

"I'm trying to create something that would repel that thing." Makino explained, "But it will take some time."

"What do you want me to do?" Verne asked.

"You'd better keep it from spreading outside the building." Makino suggested.

"How?" Verne had no idea.

"Go cut the power from the main grid. That should stop him for some time." Makino replied, "Hurry!"

"I'm on it!" Verne acknowledged.


	5. Chapter 5

Verne ran through the building, hoping to find the grid, as fast as he could. The lights of the building kept flickering, but nothing else happened. In Verne's mind, that must mean that it hasn't got complete control over the system yet, or else it would have tried to blow up some of the lights, trying to stop him. Only seconds after thinking that, some nearby light-bulbs started to blow up. Alright, he thought to himself, so it's got control over the lights. With that in mind, he changed into Boukemerald again, so to protect himself from anything else.

Meanwhile, the Boukengers tried to open the door to get out, but it wouldn't move one bit.

"This is hopeless." Masumi realized.

"Natsuki-tachi can't open this." Natsuki whined.

"I don't get it." Souta said, "Why would it want to invade our system?"

"Well, we didn't get much of a warm welcome from the beginning." Satoru explained, "Perhaps the Atlantians just don't like us."

"This is something Makino would love to hear." Sakura stated.

Suddenly, the door did open. But seeing who was on the other side, the Boukengers realized it was nothing they did that helped this, but it was this one person they saw. And whoever it was, it wasn't somebody they've never seen before, as they all said in unison: "You?"

It was a young girl in a purple suit, whom they have met before, but never bothered to tell them who she is. This time, she didn't seem to be planning to tell them anytime soon either, as she spoke: "No time to explain, you guys have work to do."

"Who are you exactly?" Masumi asked.

"I told you there's no time." the girl replied, "You're friend is trying to cut off the power, but I'm afraid he may be too late."

"To late for what?" Souta asked.

"It's trying to invade into our satellite dish." she explained, "It is readying itself to transmit something."

"Transmit what exactly?" Masumi asked.

"Oh no..." Sakura realized, "It was send to find out everything it can about us."

"So to send the info back to their home-planet!" Satoru figured.

"Then you know what to do." the girl said, after which she took off.

"Hey wait!" Masumi called after her.

"Wait!" Natsuki helped him.

But by the time they looked out into the corridor, the girl was already gone.

"Right now, who she is doesn't matter." Satoru said, "We must..."

"No, Akashi." Masumi interrupted him, "You must stay here to rest. Your wounds will only slow us down."

"I'll be fine!" Satoru insisted.

"You will if you stay here!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Then it's settled." Masumi decided, "Sakura, you stay here to keep him here, we'll go take care that dish."

"Natsuki is with you." Natsuki agreed, as she followed him.

Not too long after that, Eiji and Souta followed as well.

While they were doing whatever they had to, Makino was working overtime to create his weapon. Not so surprisingly, he shook up when he heard Boukemerald's voice: "How's that weapon going?"

Shaking, he replied: "Verne! You trying to give me a heart-attack?"

"No time for cynicism." Boukemerald replied, "How's it coming?"

"It's nearly finished." Makino said, "Though I'm not sure it'll be enough to take it down, as it seems to grow. How's the grid?"

"It's..." Boukemerald replied, "... it's a problem."

"What do you mean?" Makino did not understand.

Boukemerald looked at the grid, or what's left of it. It looked as though all of the wires that were supposed to be connected to the system, have disappeared. The weirdest part of it was that there appeared to be burned footprints coming from where those wires used to be.

"I think it walked away." Boukemerald replied.

"It what?" Makino asked.

"My guess..." Boukemerald suggested, "... It knew we'd try this, so it created a body of it's own."

"And from that body, it can control our infected system." Makino figured.

"Looks like it." Boukemerald answered, "Question is, where is it now?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Boukengers arrived at the top of the roof, where they were to find the dish that would transmit everything.

"This is too easy." Masumi said, "I'll go disconnect it."

As Masumi ran towards the dish, Natsuki saw something. She saw Masumi being hit by what looked like a bolt of lightning. Having seen that, she ran to Masumi, jumped on him, forcing him down to the floor, so the bolt of lightning that was about to hit him only narrowly missed. Souta and Eiji, meanwhile, had the chance to see where it came from. It came from something that looked like a bunch of electrical wires, all wrapped together, in such a way it had a humanoid form.

"What is that?" Souta wondered.

"Does it matter?" Eiji questioned, "It obviously wants to stop us."

"You're right." Souta agreed.

They tried to fight it, but even when Masumi and Natsuki managed to get up and help, it managed to pin them all down. When the four of them were down, it was about ready to strike them down.

"Why did we not get Zuuban on this?" Souta whined.

"Not enough time." Masumi replied.

Just when it was about to strike down, something stopped it. Nobody was sure what it was exactly. It looked like somebody threw something at the thing, though shaped like a medieval shield, it looked like one of those grids you usually see at the front of a truck. It took a while before the Boukengers had a full understanding of what was going on. The monster turned to look into the direction that the shield came from, only to see Boukemerald, standing in the position as if he threw it at him.

"Verne!" Masumi shouted.

Boukemerald said nothing, as the monster then tried to use the shield against him. All there was for Boukemerald to do was dodge the attack, and hopefully even catch the shield.

Meanwhile, Eiji reminded everyone: "Well, that keeps it busy. Let's take care of the dish!"

"Right!" Masumi remembered, as he then got up to disconnect the dish, the others following him.

While they were working on the dish, Boukemerald did everything he could to keep the monster away from them. What he didn't realize was that in the mean time, Makino has finished the weapon he was working on. He downloaded it into his computer, which was connected to the building's system, and thereby send a sort of anti-virus that eradicated the Precious that invaded their systems. The monster, who was directly connected to the Precious in the system, felt it weakening, which got him focussed on helping it survive. This got him distracted, so Boukemerald could severely wound it with one sway of his shield. With this, there was very little it could do. This gave Boukemerald the option to put all of his energy into his weapon, with which he swung around quite heavily, eventually creating a strong enough force that destroyed the monster in front of him.

Just in time, the Boukengers had also managed to disconnect their dish, so it won't be transmitting anything anymore.

"Alright!" Souta cheered, "Mission accomplished!"

"Hello!" Satoru's voice sounded, but nobody saw him anywhere near them, "Can anyone hear me?"

It came from Boukemerald's wrist-device, who then responded: "You can contact me. Looks like Makino's weapon worked."

"That means the Precious is out of the system!" Sakura sounded glad.

"Natsuki thinks that's good news." Natsuki said.

"I wouldn't cheer too soon." Makino's concerned voice sounded.

"Why? What's wrong?" Boukemerald wondered.

"Just as my anti-virus was doing what it was supposed to..." Makino explained, "... it managed to leave a copy of itself somewhere."

This seemed to shock everyone, but Satoru was the one calm enough to ask: "Where is this copy then?"

The answer showed itself soon enough, as from under the ground came something that looked like a group of cranes, all forged together to form this one giant.

"Aren't those the things that build our Gou Gou Vehicles?" Masumi asked.

"I'm afraid so." Makino replied.

"With the Gou Gou Vehicles still damaged..." Souta realized.

"And now with our own cranes attacking the city..." Eiji agreed.

"Isn't there anything Natsuki-tachi can do?" Natsuki wondered.

"We can still use Zuuban." Satoru suggested.

"That'll take too long." Sakura reasoned.

So there they stood, with no immediate way to take care of the enemy.


	7. Chapter 7

"There may be one way." Boukemerald said, sounding unnaturally hopeful.

"Verne, no!" Makino disagreed, "It hasn't been tested yet."

"Neither was this suit when I first used it." Boukemerald reasoned.

"But you..." Makino tried to talk him out of it.

"Right now, it's the only way." Boukemerald interrupted him, "You wanna keep on wasting time?"

"Fine, have it your way." Makino replied.

Shortly after that, something else came from the Boukenger's garage. Whatever it was, it looked like a huge truck, painted in the same type of green that Boukemerald bore.

"Another Gou Gou Vehicle?" Masumi sounded surprised.

"How do you plan to control that?" Souta asked.

"I've already controlled DaiBouken, so how hard can this one be?" Boukemerald replied, after which he ran to board the truck.

Shortly after that, Satoru and Sakura, who appeared to try and stop him, arrived on top of the roof.

"Look, everyone!" he sounded cheerful, "Got Zuuban here."

"Let's hope we won't need it." Eiji said.

"What do you mean?" Satoru asked, upon which he saw it for himself, the large green truck, "What is that?"

"That is the Gou Gou Truck." Makino said over Satoru's Accellular.

"Will it be able to defeat that thing?" Sakura wondered.

"I hope so." Makino answered.

First thing Boukemerald did, was trying to ram the monster. It appeared to help a little but not enough. It fired some electrical shots at him, though they missed. The Truck then encircled the monster, trying to drive it dizzy. It worked, but only for a while. Again, it tried to shoot the Truck, and didn't miss this time. This was enough for Boukemerald to make his following decision.

"How does this thing here..." he went looking for the appropriate button, "Ah! There it is."

When pressing it, the truck and it's trailer seperated, only for the trailer to change into legs and the truck to change into an upper body. Together they formed one large robot.

Inside, however, as the Truck made many different spins and twists, it got Boukemerald a little dizzy himself: "How did the Boukengers before me survive this?"

This dizzyness of his got him distracted enough for the monster to strike again. In doing so, not only did he managed to throw the transformed Truck into a building, it also caused Verne's his glasses, which Boukemerald wore under his helmet, to go eskew.

"Just great." Boukemerald cursed in his own language, "How am I supposed to reach for that under this?"

The monster helped the robot up again, only so to punch him once more. Then he used one of it's electric wires, which attached itself to the robot, which started to electrocute it.

"He hasn't become a Precious himself yet." Satoru realized, "He's not powerful enough to fight on his own."

"Isn't that why you brought Zuuban here?" Sakura reminded him.

"Right!" Satoru agreed.

As he was about to row the switch on the sword he held, Masumi stopped him: "Wait!"

Boukemerald opened his helmet, tried to put his glasses right again, then closed his helmet, after which he tried to move one of the robot's arms. In doing so, he disconnected the wire from his robot, which caused the monster to fall backwards. Boukemerald's robot got up again, after which it pressed the appropriate buttons, which would provide him some weapons. The weapons were what looked like the trucks' chimneys, which appeared funny to Boukemerald, but he didn't seem to care much. He used the one chimney. Shooting twice seemed to work, but when he shot more times, the monster merely dodged all of them. That's when Boukemerald tried to use the other one. This one appeared to make some kind of smoke, which blinded the monster. In the monster's blindness, it couldn't dodge any of the next shots. In doing this, the monster was now more weakened than it was before.

"Emerald!" Makino sounded over the radio, "Those chimneys can also change into swords!"

"They can?" Boukemerald questioned.

As he was being instructed how to do that, the robot immediately responded, when indeed blades appeared from out of those chimney's. With these blades, the robot ran to the monster, allowed the blades to penetrate it, after which they slided their way out, ultimately destroying the monster.

Boukemerald sighed: "Live here won't be easy, will it be?"

"Did you become a Boukenger because you thought it'd be easy?" Sakura questioned.

Boukemerald was surprised to hear this: "Er... no, I just didn't think..."

Sakura did not let him finish, however. This got Souta to say: "First Mr. Voice and now Sakura. Who's next?"


	8. Chapter 8

Some time later, all the Boukengers have returned to the common room. Many questions were still left unanswered, like what was that Precious? Why was it so selective in what machines to infect? This was something that the Boukengers were discussing amongst each other, but then an idea came to Verne.

"Er... Akashi, right?" he hasn't used Satoru's name before, he therefor wasn't sure about his name.

Satoru was surprised to hear Verne refer to him by that name, but accepted it: "What is it?"

"Makino told me that most of our technologies are reverse-engineered versions of Precious." Verne said.

"Yes." Satoru replied, "They were Precious we've found long before this sentai ever started. We didn't know where they came fro..."

That's when he froze. He suddenly realized the answer to most of their questions: "Of course!"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"All this time we've looked for the lost city of Atlantis, we've found some of their technology all along!" Satoru replied.

"Are you saying that the Precious of unknown origin..." Verne questioned, "... were Atlantian?"

"Must be." Satoru replied.

"That's why it could effect our systems so easily." Sakura understood, "It knew our systems only too well."

"So our own reliance on unknown technologies..." Souta realized, but couldn't say it out loud.

"Doing what we do always hold certain risks." Masumi sounded strangely optimistic about this.

"But what are Natsuki-tachi to do when the Atlantians come here?" Natsuki sounded a little scared.

"We've survived worse." Eiji said, "How bad can they be?"

"In truth?" Satoru sounded serious, which got everyone taken aback a little, "Imagin all the Precious we've ever encountered, all together, and they wouldn't be half as powerful as their strongest type."

"Makes sense." Verne said, "Much like technology has refined itself in many ways in the past decade alone, imagine how their technology must be after so many thousands of years."

"The one that was send here wasn't all that powerful." Souta said, "I don't see any reason to be worried."

"That's because that Precious was designed for recon." Sakura explained, "Other than gathering information about us, it had no other goal."

"Safe of course for defending itself, if it couldn't reach that goal." Satoru added.

"But it all turned out all right, didn't it?" Eiji said.

"We did interrupted it's transmission." Masumi agreed, "They probably didn't find out much, if anything about us."

"I wouldn't cheer to soon yet, Black-kun." Mr. Voice just sounded.

"Mr. Voice?" Satoru spoke into his Accellular, "Why aren't you appearing on your screen?"

"That system's been damaged." Mr. Voice explained.

"What do you mean, you wouldn't cheer to soon?" Masumi asked.

"Though you stopped our dish from transmitting any info..." Mr. Voice answered, "... it still broadcasted long enough to transmit a location beacon."

"They now know where we are?" Sakura sounded like she was in a panic.

"Correct, Pink." Mr. Voice replied.

"First some ninja, then vampires, and now the people from Atlantis." Verne said, "My story is getting more interesting now."

"Vampires?" Satoru didn't know what that was about.

"Rub it in a little more." Makino, who only just entered the room, stated.

"I guess this wasn't what Makino-sensei expected to find out about Atlantis, was it?" Natsuki sounded somewhat sad for him.

"Oh well..." Makino tried to change the subject, "I'm gonna have to try something else with your henshin devices, so this won't happen again. And I'll have to ask from SGS's from all over the world if we could borrow some of their materials until we've got our own. It will take more time before everything's fixed."

"If you need some help..." Verne offered.

"Well..." Makino thought about it, "You could help me to convince SGS Europe."

"Don't mind if I do." Verne said, as he followed him.

"Then there's that girl who keeps showing up." Eiji reminded everyone.

Nobody seems to notice, but upon mentioning the girl, Verne appeared to freeze.

"Yes." Masumi said, "We last time we saw here was before you two left. Why would she show herself again?"

"She never showed while we were gone?" Satoru asked.

"No." the other four replied in unison.

At this, Verne sighed, then followed Makino down.

**THE END**


End file.
